


【青蕾】窃玉

by xxxxsuozi



Category: SNH48
Genre: ABO, F/F, 强制, 拉娘
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:29:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26730676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxxsuozi/pseuds/xxxxsuozi
Summary: 镇南王X战俘
Relationships: 青蕾
Kudos: 9





	【青蕾】窃玉

青钰雯从黑暗中苏醒，睁眼看见的是昏黄的天空，身下是干涸粗糙的土地，她身上的作战服沾满了干了的血污和各种污渍。她尝试着起身，但后脑勺传来的钝痛使得眼前的景物逐渐模糊，身体也像是被战车碾了一轮，全身的骨头都像是碎掉了一般疼痛无力。

她不得不又躺了下去，同时耳朵也在嗡嗡作响，刚刚有一发炮弹在离她很近的地方爆炸了，她被巨大的冲击波掀了出去，脑袋不知道磕到了哪里陷入了昏迷。

好像...捡回了一条命？她的军队...战败了？苏醒不久的脑子还有些混沌，她转头过去看见了死不瞑目的副将，看了好久才意识到了这个糟糕的结果。

到处都是呛人的硝烟味和冲鼻的血腥味，穿着红白色作战服的士兵尸体到处都是，很少有人的肢体是完整的，甚至还有些尚未断气的士兵还在无助地呻吟着等待死亡，饶是身经百战的上将也很少见过这种末日般的场景，绝望的心情萦绕上她的心间。

“咳咳……”手上多了几缕血丝，显然她的某一块内脏受伤了，但青钰雯还是强撑着站了起来，现在更重要的是搞清楚现在的情...况。

看着不远处的绿色旗帜，她不由得露出了苦笑。

被算计了呢。

身体还在逐渐从爆炸带来的冲击中慢慢缓过来，试探着踏出一步，突然一股不可抗拒的推力从后背传来，她脚一软，膝盖重重地砸在地上，好在面前有一辆皮卡，她才免得摔在地上。

“谁！？”

青钰雯忍着痛在转身的同时拔出了别在腰间的手枪，但还没看清袭击者，手腕上便传来一阵剧痛，手枪不由自主地落到了地上。同时袭击者的面庞也清晰了起来，看着那张熟悉又陌生的脸，青钰雯的脑子短暂地短路了一下，有一个名字呼之欲出。

“好久不见，鱼丸...或者是青上将？”对方用着开玩笑的语气，那一身过于休闲的装扮与战场格格不入，看起来像是来度假的...

“谢...谢蕾蕾？”又或者，应该叫镇南王。

对方看起来可不是跟她来叙旧的，就刚刚那一下，以她们现在敌对的身份青钰雯毫不怀疑对方会一枪崩了她。

谢蕾蕾蹲下身子，与青钰雯对视，也不在意对方眼中的警惕和仇视，一把捏住她的下颚，力气之大像是要捏碎她的骨头。

“看在是老同学的份上，只要你乖乖回答我的问题，我就放了你。”她用着温和的语气循循善诱，但青钰雯怎么可能信她的话。

“滚。”喉咙里好像呛了血，在发出这个短暂的音节后青钰雯剧烈咳嗽了起来，那只还自由的手抽出了藏在靴子里的匕首向着谢蕾蕾刺去。

事实证明在战场上激怒一个打不过的敌人并不是一个明智的选择。

“啊！嘶……”匕首落在地上发出清脆的响声，青钰雯只觉得自己两只手都好像废掉了。

“你还真是一如既往的倔啊...”不知道是夸赞还是嘲讽，谢蕾蕾倒是放开了她的两只手，顺便擦了擦她脸上的血迹。

“青上将的皮肤可真白，怎么看都不像是个Alpha啊。”

她的手按压着一道还在渗血的伤口，像是玩一般用指尖挑开皮肉，让那鲜血流的更欢了。

歪头躲过谢蕾蕾的手，青钰雯抬眼去看这位昔日的同窗。

谢蕾蕾好像完全变了个人，虽然还能依稀看出一点当年那个青涩少女的影子，但现在的谢蕾蕾更给她一种捉摸不透的感觉，像是看不到尽头的深渊，给人一种未知的恐惧感。

“别碰我！”谢蕾蕾的眼神看的她心里发毛，那种打量猎物的眼神，她很不喜欢，至少作为一个Alpha她觉得自己受到了冒犯，况且向来都只有她这么看别人。

环视一周，只有遍地的废墟和尸体，而且陆陆续续出现了谢蕾蕾的人...她被包围了。

跑不掉了...心里泛起绝望，青钰雯悲哀地发现自己连自尽都做不到。

“你现在可是我的俘虏，你最好乖一点...”

脖子上传来被勒紧的窒息感，她下意识张嘴吸气，恍惚间好像有什么东西进了口中，入口即化。

“哈...咳咳咳...”谢蕾蕾松了手，并不清新的氧气又重新涌入肺部，青钰雯抬起头看向谢蕾蕾，阴翳的眸子里努力掩饰惊恐，“你刚刚做了什么！？”

“鱼丸这身细皮嫩肉，我可是喜欢的很..”用手抹去那嘴角流出的唾液，谢蕾蕾盯着那失了血色的唇看了一会，还是收回了手。

这是什么感觉？痛、麻、痒...？有汗从额角流下，她却觉得发冷，但皮肤竟开始发烫，青钰雯觉得自己要疯了。

“你他妈...滚开！”不安在心底疯狂蔓延开来，腿脚都开始不自觉地发软，有一团火在小腹聚集，后颈又痒又热。像是...想要被触碰...想要被咬破...？

两股Alpha的信息素在空气中进行了无声的碰撞，但青钰雯能明显感觉到自己的信息素如同溃堤蚁穴，丝毫不能阻挡对方的入侵，被压制的感觉并不好受，但身体却开始违背自己的意愿，去接纳对方的信息素。

怎么回事？对方清冽的信息素无孔不入，被侵略的感觉让她感到暴躁，青钰雯刚刚起身，就结结实实地挨了谢蕾蕾一脚，左膝上的剧痛让她差点跪了下去，右手却刚好抓住了谢蕾蕾的肩膀。

“这么急着投送怀抱吗？”她顺势揽住青钰雯，对方急促的喘息声回响在耳边，肩膀上的手在用力推她。

Alpha无力挣扎的样子极大地满足了谢蕾蕾的好胜心，也不在意青钰雯在不停地骂她，抓着对方的后颈按在了车门上。口皮不慎被门磕破了，一股子血腥味往嘴里钻，她正要咬舌，却有手指先一步掠进了口里，带着薄茧的手指夹住柔软的舌头，随意地搅动了几下，津液混着血不受控制地从嘴角流下。有碎掉的玻璃渣刺破了衣服，扎进肉里，割人的疼痛尚未过去，青钰雯便感觉到下面一凉，随即一股更加尖锐的疼痛剥夺了她所有的感官，“啊啊啊滚出去！”手不管不顾地抓住车的边沿往上扒拉，被莫名侵犯的恐惧和耻辱让她恨不得现在就咬舌自尽。

“呜——”

为什么会这样？

明明谢蕾蕾不是这样的人。至少她认识的谢蕾蕾不是。

谢蕾蕾可不管她想什么。

一只手死死地抓着对方的后颈，另一只手还不断往Alpha发育不全的小穴里扩张，不断有血流出来，在干涸的大地上点缀上朵朵玫瑰。要是换一个弱一点的Alpha可能早就晕过去了，但好在药似乎发挥作用了，干燥的甬道逐渐湿润了一点，流的也不再只是血，还混了一点别的东西。

青钰雯的惨叫声逐渐变了腔调。

“不...”作为一个Alpha，作为一个敌国将领，被敌人当作一个下贱的俘虏在这种地方侵犯...青钰雯只恨刚才那发炮弹怎么就没把她炸死。

后颈越发地灼热，欲望汇聚在身体中，不断蚕食着她的理智，她颤栗着、挣扎着，却无法阻止那股热流往下涌去。

谢蕾蕾舔了舔唇，喝退了一众手下，并不想与别人分享她的敌国上将。

借助分泌的淫液，她的手指很顺畅的一插到底，但耐心已经耗尽，既然是青钰雯，那一定受得住吧？

在对方手指退出的那一刻，青钰雯似乎意识到了什么，求生欲让她剧烈挣扎了起来，但被药物侵蚀的身体使不上更多的力气，她只能绝望地感受着对方膨胀的性器逐渐顶进来。

这像是一场漫长的处刑，每一分每一秒都是前所未有的痛苦，异物不管不顾地挤开紧致的穴肉，许是为了让青钰雯痛的短暂一点，谢蕾蕾抓住她的侧腰使劲往下一按，毫无防备穴口被迫一下次吞到了底。

青钰雯的世界短暂地黑屏了。

但谢蕾蕾没有给她适应的时间，在感叹了一下那细腰的手感后便毫不留情地抽插起来，她看着那被撕破的作战服处裸露的白皙皮肤，心头无数个晦暗的想法闪过，最后还是全部化作了动力，在这位上将的身体里驰骋。

她凑上去试探着咬住了对方后颈发肿的腺体，在满嘴的Alpha信息素里捕捉到了一丝Omega的味道，心想传言果然是真的，随即一股恶趣味的想法诞生，要是把这个场面拍下来发给燕王，她会有什么反应呢？

青钰雯不知道谢蕾蕾的想法，在短暂的痛苦过去后，她竟生出一种怪异的快感，她自己也不知道是什么时候硬了，上将的另一把枪直挺挺地怼在了车门上，随着谢蕾蕾的动作不断摩擦在这金属器具上，冰冷又有点刺痛，前端溢出的透明液抹在了车门了，肿胀的感觉让她不自觉地想要用手去抚摸。

她的表情逐渐复杂，意识在痛苦和欲望间被不断拉扯，甚至抬起了腰去迎合谢蕾蕾。

“你这样子可真骚。”

青钰雯闭上眼睛，没有精力去反驳她，只能压着喉咙小幅度地喘气，不想让自己看上去太过狼狈。

“呃...”也许是太激动了，谢蕾蕾的第一发来的很快，她毫不客气地全射进了那狭小的生殖腔里，Alpha的生殖腔可不会自动闭合，她撤出来一点，那白浊的浓精便争先恐后往外流出。

“哈...鱼丸，放松点，你太紧了。”

“松...你...马...日隆...包...”青钰雯的脑袋又昏又涨，但骂人这种东西不需要太多的思考，张口就来。

要不是学生时期跟着学过几句骂人的四川话，谢蕾蕾可能还真听不懂后面那句。

“日不日隆包不知道，日你倒是可以。”

她收起了仅存的一点善意，牙尖恶狠狠地咬破了对方的腺体，不顾青钰雯的惨叫强行注入了自己的信息素，与此同时胯部又重新动作了起来，腿间随着挤压变得黏糊糊的，泛起了白泡。手也顺着腰线往下摸索，很快便触碰到了对方同样挺立的炙热。

欲望被人缓解的感觉其实很舒服，但青钰雯此时却顾不上，一大股陌生的Alpha信息素从后颈涌入身体，因为Alpha的相斥性她自然无法接纳，身体的每一处似乎都成了战场，被碾压的痛楚击碎了她的自尊心，让她难受地想要落泪。

然而罪魁祸首只是舔了舔唇，眯着眼享受那丝丝猩甜的味道，随后撕碎她本就裂开了的红白战斗服，一口咬上那遍布了伤痕的脊背，如一头嗜血的野兽，尖锐的牙齿刺进了皮肤，血腥味刺激的她更加疯狂，苍白的脊背上很快便添了几缕殷红，凌虐的美感让人忍不住想要...去伤害。

真好啊...谢蕾蕾的脸上浮现出病态的笑容，又伸出舌头去舔了舔被她咬出的伤口。

还记得上学那会，她们还是好朋友，同为Alpha自然互相没有什么忌讳，她也有幸见识了青钰雯的“全貌”。那时候的青钰雯还要稚嫩的多，瘦削却精美地如同璞玉的身体深深地印在了她的脑海里...

如今这块璞玉虽然已经被打磨过了，但是没关系，以后，就让她来当玉雕师吧。


End file.
